Incubus Techniques
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Ventus gets attracted to an oddly violent drummer one night in his and Terra's favourite club, little does he know that the drummer has had his eyes trained on him since he walked through the club doors. Vanitas x Ventus Yaoi.


- **Pairing: – **Vanitas x Ventus  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Vanitas and Ventus from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Some would say that Ventus was normal for gawping at somebody in a band, for leaning over the blue table like a teenage girl with his head cupped in his hands with a lust filled look in his eyes.<p>

However, his best friend Terra thought otherwise, in fact Terra thought he was a lunatic seen as though the band playing wasn't famous and Ventus didn't even know the boy's name.

The close friends had gone to their favourite club where rock bands would play all night long and drinks flowed regularly, but tonight was Unsigned Night and the band currently playing were called **The Raiders** which consisted of four members of the usual punk rock fashion.

The lead singer and guitarist was tall with giant red spiky hair that looked as if it could impail you if you got near to him, the male on his left, the rhythm guitarist, was just as tall but with dirty blonde hair fashioned in a half mullet, half mohawk which suggested to the friends that maybe he was a big fan of David Bowie.

The male to the right, the bassist, was shorter than the other two but still very tall with long silver hair that covered his eyes though you could see his piercing green eyes through the curtain and finally, the drummer was a tall black haired male who looked wild with his golden eyes that seemed to be the reason why Ventus was drooling across the table.

The drummer looked like a maniac, truly enjoying smashing sticks against the skin on the drums, adding more confusion to Terra as to why his usually subtle friend would be interested in him.

"Look at him Terra!" Ventus grinned tugging on his friends arm to force the brunette to get to his feet and Terra grunted knowing Ventus's nervousness in clubs and got up to walk with him to the front of the crowd currently going insane to the band's music.

"Ven, I don't think you should be interested in him!" Terra yelled over the music and Ventus looked up at him confused, flinching as two girls bumped into him, squashing him against the metal railings for a few seconds.

"Aw come on Terra, you dated Larxene for crying out loud, I think I can like somebody equally as mental," Ventus then giggled with his gloved hand over his mouth as he began dancing to the beat of the new song the band had just started playing, the red haired singer's scream going straight through Terra's head like a laser.

"But he's a total maniac, just look at him!" Terra replied quickly shielding Ventus from another squashing as a group of friends came towards them.

"I think that makes him hotter though!" Ventus yelled back and snorted with laughter at the shocked look on Terra's face, considering the previous boyfriends that Ventus had had, he had never thought that Ventus would go for anybody that wasn't overly-hyper or overly childish.

"Well maybe you'll get to meet him when they come off stage, most bands hang out here afterwards," Terra said into Ventus's ear causing he short blonde's face the light up with a pretty pink blush.

"Oh…" Ventus looked to the floor looking suddenly dis-hearted and Terra frowned before taking Ventus's wrist gently and pulling him back through the crowds and into the men's bathroom so they could actually hear each other.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked after checking hat they were the only ones in the bathroom.

"Well…there's a difference between liking someone from afar and then meeting them…he won't like me," Ventus frowned as he stuck his finger in his ear to try and rid of the ringing that was currently nearly deafening him.

"You sound like a woman Ven," Terra chuckled before lifting his friend onto the sinks, ignoring the protest the blonde cried out and he hugged Ventus tightly in his strong arms, "give it a go Ven, you're a good looking guy…he's a little mad but you like him, so go for it,"

Ventus blushed slightly at the compliment and sighed before nodding at him, "okay, but you can't be there when I flirt badly,"

Terra threw his head back laughing at Ventus's reply before grinning at the younger male, ruffling his hair with his hand.

"Sure thing, Ven,"

When they exited the bathroom they instantly noticed that the band had stopped playing and the singer was currently thanking the audience for taking he time to listen to them.

Ventus's eyes fell upon the black haired male who was leaning against the red head winking at the audience with his tongue out cheekily causing many of the girls in the front row to fall silent as if under his spell already. To be fair, Ventus thought the entire band was gorgeous but the black haired drummer just seemed to have something else that the others didn't and clearly the rest of the club had noticed it too.

The drummer then looked around in Ventus's direction making the blonde panic slightly when their eyes linked and he frowned when the black haired male smirked and then turned to whisper something in the lead singer's ear.

"He's coming over Ven, I'll see you later if he lets you go," Terra winked at him and Ventus's heart skipped several beats as he watched his friend walk away from him before turning and nearly having a heart attack upon seeing the drummer standing right in front of him with a smirk that could be described as seductively delicious.

"Hey, I'm Vanitas," the male held his hand out to Ventus who shyly took it biting his lip, "I saw you in the crowd, you were enjoying the show," Vanitas smirked when he saw Ventus's cheeks turn a rosy pink.

"I'm Ventus," the shy timid blonde replied back, "you're a really awesome drummer, how long have you been playing?" Ventus asked shakily as his back hit the wall of the club, Vanitas's hand coming down on the wall beside his head.

"Oh only a few years, I can play people better though," Vanitas's golden eyes captured Ventus's drawing the blonde in dangerously close to the other man's lips before Ventus grabbed a hold of his senses and pushed back.

"That doesn't sound very nice," Ventus nearly pouted before he remembered he was in front of his friends anymore and just quickly forced a smile on his lips.

"You better believe it, I'm not a very nice person, so you shouldn't be staring at somebody like me now should you?" Vanitas purred gently stroking Ventus's chin making the blonde whimper slightly and he put his hands upon Vanitas's chest in attempt to push him away but found himself powerless against the talented incubus that was currently pushing against him effectively making it look as if Ventus was just stroking his chest.

"You're awfully smug for somebody I've only just met," Ventus smirked trying to play Vanitas at his own game but it failed on him as he let out a low moan when Vanitas's hand brushed against the front of his jeans, just lightly and then it slipped around his waist to his lower back whilst he kept the other hand upon the wall next to Ventus's wall.

"Being bad doesn't suit you _Ventus_," Vanitas whispered into his ear and Ventus felt his heart skip a beat, why was he allowing this stranger to seduce him? Why didn't he _care_ that Vanitas was doing this?

"Suits you though," Ventus couldn't even hear the music in the background anymore as Vanitas tilted his head upwards and just allowed his breath to torment his new object of desire's lips.

"I know, that's why I'm good at being it," Vanitas slowly bit down on Ventus's bottom lip, kissing it at the same time causing Ventus's legs to give way a little and he gripped onto Vanitas's shirt to stop him from falling.

This man, the drummer, the seducer was just something that Ventus couldn't resist anymore and he pulled the black haired teen towards him roughly and forcing their lips to connect, moaning slightly when Vanitas applied more pressure.

"Ven," Vanitas hushed as their lips split from the other for a second before they attached their lips again, his hand rubbing up and down Ventus's back.

"Mmmh," Ventus groaned when Vanitas pulled away, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth slightly.

"When I get famous, I promise to keep you as my number one groupie," Vanitas smirked when Ventus scowled at him and tugged on his shirt.

"Don't use me," Ventus said weakly knowing he sounded pathetic and gasped slightly when Vanitas kissed him again, but only for a few seconds.

"I never said I would, number one groupies are usually the band member's girlfriend or boyfriend," Vanitas laughed a little darkly making Ventus shiver again and the blonde just nodded his head to answer the unspoken question and quickly pulled Vanitas's lips back onto his.

* * *

><p><strong>*I want to point out that, if you ever go to read one of my other stories, the message at the top of the page about warnings etc, I copy and paste that all of the time and I sometimes forget to change Final Fantasy, Vampire Knight etc back into Kingdom Hearts. Just for future preference.<strong>

**Okay, VanVen is one of the sexiest pairings I have ever written for and I simply adore writing this pairing, more than I love writing Terra x Ven, which is just used for mushy writing whereas VanVen can be used as things for Horror and deep sexy Seduction ;)**

**Oh dear haha**

**Anyway, I refer to Vanitas as an Incubus in this story which is a mythological monster which is known to be Bi-Sexual in most circumstances and this theory is mainly believed which is why I thought it was perfect to describe Vani this way, because I believe he would be bi-sexual if he were real of course XD I'm such a nerd on mythology haha**


End file.
